


Parking Meters, Who Hates?

by kamara



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Allison Iraheta (Musician)
Genre: Friendship, Parking Meters, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamara/pseuds/kamara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam hates parking meters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parking Meters, Who Hates?

**Author's Note:**

> Because all the stuff for the two other stories are on the other computer which I can't use right now, I decided I'd write this little shortie, hope you guys enjoy!

Adam sits down with Allison, they have just arrived in a small café, which is Adam's favorite place in LA, if he doesn't remember that he actually has a home. The man loves to relax, especially with friends. He hasn't had the opportunity to chat with Allison face-to-face in a long time, and now that they both are in the same city, they thought it was a great idea to hang out for a while, just the two of them.

"So, what are you gonna eat?" Adam asks, breaking the silence. Allison brings a finger onto her lips, thinking.

"I think a salad would be great... Didn't you tell they have the best salads in here?" Adam nods with a smile.

"Yes, the salads are awesome, I love the tuna fish salad thingy, whatever they call it," he says and raises a brow. "I'm sure you'll love it. Tastes like heaven."

"Uh-huh, I'm sure. Let's go for it!" Allison giggles and seemingly they aren't the only ones hearing that, in two second there is a short, black-haired waitress walking towards them with a pen and a booklet in her small hands. She looks like she's in her late forties. She stops in front of them, wearing a big, REALLY big, fake-looking smile. Her teeth are so white, you normally can see this kind of teeth just in commercials. Her lips are dark red, and her eyes are dark blue. In Adam's opinion she doesn't look so attractive, but she sure as hell thinks she is, it just shines.

"Do you want to order already?" Her voice is really high-pitched, it makes Adam shiver. Allison nods, wanting to be polite.

"Yes, two salads with tuna fish," she says. The waitress, whose name is Caroline (name tags are the best, hands down!), nods slowly, writing the order onto the paper. Adam notices her nails are painted with bright pink polish. "Anything else? What do you want to drink?" Allison looks at Adam. The rockstar orders a water, so does Allison. With the orders written on her perfect, white paper, the waitress leaves their table.

"By the way, thanks for keeping me company at the mall, I appreciate that. We stayed almost three hours, but it was worth it!" Allison says and makes Adam smile wider. They had walked to this place, because the shopping mall was right next to it. Adam had left his car in a park a little over... Oh shit. Adam lifts his hand and looks at his watch. Has it really been almost five hours?

"Fucking hell..." The man whispers. Allison looks at him with a confused expression on her face.

"What is it? Did you forget something?" Adam nods and gets off the wooden chair he's sitting in.

"I'll be back soon." With that, he rushes out the door of the small café, pulling his wallet out of his jeans' front pocket. He walks as quickly as possible, turning the corners of the streets. He sees a police car riding next to him. Damn, really? He's almost there. The singer sees his car, and next to that stands the machine he hates with all his heart. He needs to pay the parking meter, he doesn't wanna get a ticket, not now.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit..." Adam mumbles and grabs the waistline of his jeans that are all of a sudden excited to fall down. What's with the belt today? Adam sighs - he just has to run. Still holding onto his waistline, he starts running towards the car, cursing the shit out of the parking meter thingy.

In fifteen seconds, he finally reaches the car and the machine.

"Fucking finally," he sighs and starts taking some coins out of his wallet, starting to just shove them into the machine.

"Take the fucking money, I don't have the all day! Do you fucking hear me, you fucker?" Adam nearly shouts. He doesn't wanna make Allison wait. The machine finally starts to like him and it takes the money in with a shrug, or at least Adam thinks it just shrugged its non-existing shoulders.

A quiet 'whew' escapes from his lips. "I made it." As he starts to walk away, he gets this weird feeling that he needs to check one more time. He walks back and sighs, it really did take the money, thank God.

"I fucking hate parking meters. I just hate them," he says under his breath, starting to strut away. He feels like a superhero when the police car passes him and the man in there looks at him with a 'what the fuck' written on his ugly face. Adam shrugs it off, this feeling is fantastic, and he really doesn't know why.

Adam returns to the café with a bright expression. Allison is sitting there with their food, looking at Adam her eyes wide. The man just smiles and sits down again.

"Let's eat!"

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, leave a comment, whataya think?


End file.
